Marchons sur Azur
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta et Bob] Fanta est contrarié. Bob lui a dit non pour tourner des vidéos. Oh, vraiment ?


_BON-SOIR ! Me revoilà pour une petite fanfiction sur Fanta et Bob. C'est en fait une commande. Quelqu'un a demandé sur Youtube une fanfiction sur le début de l'épisode spécial pour les 300 000 abonnés de Fanta et Bob (god, nostalgie) et j'me suis dit, et pourquoi pas ! Juste pourquoi pas ! Quand je dis début, je parle du moment où Bob court après Fanta en lui hurlant un magistral « Je t'aime » tellement tellement fangirlique. Et voilà ce que ça a donné. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés, Azur (enfin, Nouvelle Azur) est la propriété du serveur Minecraft Minefield, même si, dans mon petit cœur, ça reste toujours la ville de Bob Lennon /SBAAF/ Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **MARCHONS SUR AZUR**

« Bonsoir Bob. Je m'appelle Fanta, je fais des vidéos sur Youtube et...

\- Non. »

Le visage de Fanta se décomposa derrière le PC. Sérieusement ? Il avait tout fait pour se donner les meilleures chances. Tout. Il avait participé à la construction de ces foutus bâtiments à la con, il avait mis plein de fleurs dans le bureau de Bob, il avait même liquidé ses quatre stacks d'or pour lui faire plaisir. Et ce salaud venait de lui dire non, avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon bureau d'abord ?! Sortez d'ici ! J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me laisse seul !

\- Mais...

\- DEHORS ! »

Fanta, la tête basse, fit demi-tour, quittant l'imposant bâtiment qu'était la mairie d'Azur. Au fond, c'était pas plus mal. Quand lui rassemblerait 300 000 abonnés, ce crétin s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il le suppliera à genoux de faire des vidéos avec et lui refuserait, avec un certain plaisir malsain. Il ne fallait pas rire non plus. Et il fallait être réaliste, comment il allait atteindre 300 000 abonnés ? Les petits 3 000 déjà présents n'étaient que des Jean-Kévin, présents pour le Guide pour bien débuter à Minecraft, qui, de temps à autre, prenaient un malin plaisir à dévaloriser son travail. La pluie tombait à flot sur Minecraft, au fur et à mesure que le petit cœur de notre Fanta s'effritait doucement.

Toujours haut perché au premier étage de sa mairie flambant neuve, Bob Lennon observait ce curieux inconnu s'éloigner, perplexe. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient voulu l'avoir pour une vidéo. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait passé une journée de merde au boulot, qui l'avait poussé à commettre un acte grave qui impliquait très probablement son licenciement. Il était déjà suffisamment stresser à cause de ça pour faire autre chose. Néanmoins, par acquis de conscience, il décida d'aller faire un tour sur Youtube pour voir qui était ce « TheFantasio974 ». Pas besoin de chercher très longtemps, sa chaîne était très facilement trouvable. Il lança un épisode du Guide pour bien débuter à Minecraft et fut agréablement surpris. C'est qu'il était doué le con. Certes un peu timide, mais c'était sa première vidéo, et de nombreuses autres suivaient celle-ci. Vidéos que le Roi Lennon s'enfila à la suite, ce petit Youtubeur lui plaisait quand même vachement.

Pendant ce temps, sur Minefield, Fanta, désespéré, était perdu, dans une cave, sans pioche à taper comme un imbécile sur un bloc d'obsidienne. Toujours pas remis de sa défaite, il broyait désormais du noir, se demandant quoi faire pour le prochain Freestyle Fanta Show. Il allait devoir improviser, faut croire. Il n'avait même pas envie de quitter le serveur. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule et espérer qu'un miracle se produise.

Bob venait de terminer le dernier épisode du Freestyle Fanta Show. Il avait passé la nuit entière pour regarder toutes les vidéos de ce jeune Youtubeur. Et il fallait dire qu'il lui plaisait, beaucoup. Certes, son caractère était à l'opposé du sien, clairement, mais il voulait bien lui donner une chance. Il se reconnecta et fouina rapidement dans les personnes présentes, trouvant facilement Fanta dans la liste. Il chopa les coordonnées et se dirigea vers sa destination.

Une chose était certaine, ce con était bien planqué. Le Lennon qui n'avait déjà très peu le sens de l'orientation tournait en rond, cherchant la position de sa proie. Il repéra enfin l'entrée d'une cave. Sur le Mumble du serveur, Bob remarqua soudain la présence d'un « TheFantasio974 ». Il créa un salon privé, et l'ajouta dedans, alors que devant lui apparaissait le skin de Fanta, tête baissée, le bras frappant inlassablement dans un bloc d'obsidienne. Bob haussa un sourcil derrière son écran, avant de secouer la tête et de prendre sa plus belle voix.

« BON-SOIR, je suis Bob Lennon, AH-AH.

\- AH PUTAIN ! »

Fanta, surpris, fit un bond de trois mètres derrière son PC. C'était pas prévu ça. Devant lui, éclairé par une torche se tenait Bob Lennon, le maire d'Azur, celui qui lui avait ruiné sa journée. Fanta lança un rapide coup d''œil à Mumble, découvrant qu'il était seul avec lui, et que, par conséquent, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Il remis son casque convenablement et calma les battements affolés de son cœur pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

« Euh... Salut. »

Bob reconnut sans mal la voix de Fanta, celle qu'il avait entendu dans les vidéos, mais il y discerna également quelque chose comme une pointe de colère. Ah oui. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu agressif avec lui, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ecoute Fantasio...

\- Fanta, répondit sèchement l'intéressé. »

Okay. Bob se rendit compte que derrière les vidéos devait se cacher quelqu'un d'assez susceptible, il allait devoir jouer la prudence, pour éviter de s'emballer et que cette conversation parte en cacahuètes.

« J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec toi tout à l'heure, reprit Bob. Je m'excuse, je voulais pas te blesser. J'ai eu une journée compliquée, et j'étais de mauvais poil. C'est pas de ta faute. Je... Je veux bien faire des vidéos avec toi, j'viens d'aller zieuter ta chaîne, et j'aime bien ce que tu fais.

\- Non. »

Bob haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement ?! Il s'excusait, ce qui était déjà rare, et l'autre l'envoyait bouler ? Comme ça, sans raison. Silence de quelques secondes.

« Nan j'déconne, j'accepte, bien sûr. Je voulais juste te faire marcher mon p'tit Bob. »

Bob sourit. Joli, il avait presque réussi à l'avoir. Il secoua doucement la tête en riant. Il lui plaisait vraiment.

« Aaaaah, je t'aime mon p'tit Fanta, et je pense qu'on va faire de grandes choses tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien.

\- Au fait, tu te souviens d'où est Azur ? Je me suis paumé en essayant de te rejoindre. »

Ainsi commença l'histoire de deux hommes que rien ne semblait pouvoir rapprocher. Et pourtant, six mois plus tard, le FantaBobShow était né !

* * *

 _Et voilà :D C'est assez court, mais je trouve que ça correspond bien. Merci à Fanta et Bob de continuer à nous faire rêver aujourd'hui encore. C'est toujours un plaisir de revoir les anciennes vidéos et d'en découvrir de nouvelles. Et merci Azur et le hasard de les avoir fait se rencontrer. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et nous pouvons désormais nous attaquer à Royaume en Perdition :D Grosses bisouilles !_


End file.
